Episode65
Peons take Eons We picked things up with the big Progenitor vote. Things had wrapped up but we still had some follow-up business to take care of. The main one was connecting Raydin with the Alliance Admirals so they could plan the defence of the Galaxy while we were engaged elsewhere. The next notable event was the big Alliance vote on accepting Ticus and Inhauten into the Alliance as 'umbrella' members. Oz attended the event and delivered a compelling speech to the Council and attendees. That and his back-room machinations resulted in a unanimous vote! Oz's Alliance tally now stands at: founding members, Ekenwynne, Kovinus, and Ticus Prime/Inauhten. With the Alliance business done, Oz and Kiwi went to a shady drop-box to retrieve the information promised by the Ticus/Inhauten consortium. They provided the time/place that Aglea would be vulnerable, as promised. It was on a slave-revolt world called Montoss deep in Hubertus space in three days. More on that later. Oz then gave Uxia a call (during the day when they were both awake which is unusual but it couldn't wait) to discuss the latest and all that was going on. She reported that Gus had been successfully retrieved from the medical facility and had awoken from his coma. She also presented a compelling argument for the overthrow of Aglea's family via a sector-wide slave revolt. The news of the impending collapse of the slave revolt had been massively exagerated by Aglea's masterful manipulation of the media. In fact, the truth was that the revolt was on the brink of victory and a bit of help could be all it needed to succeed. If it did, then we would be able to induct them into the Alliance! This would solve the 'Aglea problem' while also uniting nearly the entire galaxy under the Alliance. She suggested that we convince the rebels on Montoss to ambush Aglea at the pre-appointed time. If they were successful it would virtually guarantee the slave revolt's victory. With the time for diplomacy past it was clear that we needed to retrieve little Xena from Aglea's clutches before the ambush was to take place. Uxia's strike force that had retrieved Gus was available but we needed more 'PC power' so we decided to include our follower's in the plan. With their unique set of talents the mission would have a much higher chance of success. The follower's tapped for the mission were: Purrina, Crash, Peewee. and Teddy Ruxpin. After a heartfelt send-off and some equipment upgrades they were sent through the gate with our best wishes. Needless to say, Oz was extremely grateful to everyone involved. Kiwi shamed/badgered the party into action, insisting on travelling to Montoss with a 'slave revolt care package' and deliver the news of Aglea's imminent arrival. With a bit of 'gate-ster-bating' we managed to figure out how to get there so we set off. The journey took us near where a Reaver fleet had been spotted but we arrived uneventfully. On arrival we snuck around a bit to establish that it wasn't an ambush and then revealed ourselves. The rebels were surprised to see us but willing to talk so we explained the situation and provided the supplies. Random notes: * Oros had been introduced to Treeweed and psychadelics by Scar Flap, who was able to form a bond with Oros and taught him Heat Mask and Traceless passing. Scar Flap has since been transfered to the Progenitor Battleship. * The space-folding alien, who's name escapes me, said he could convince others of his kind to help if we could find them * Ranger Three was assigned to assist in the Hubertus slave revolt * Crash was 'jaunty' for a brief moment * Green Leaf was assigned to Kiwi on Oros * Nero likes Light Metal, has purged his Reaver components, is much calmer, and is on the verge of some kind of transformation * Ophillius is waiting for us to get closer to the Halls of Orta before bringing the Star to join us * The price for Oz's diplomatic services is now set at $150 billion (the number offered as an alternative by the Ticus/Inauhten consortium). That's pretty much where we left things... 33 generic '11 academic for the logge'r Back to Space Junk LogCategory:Space Junk